


why don't you know

by Socknm



Category: Block B
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socknm/pseuds/Socknm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon wants to put words to his relationship with taeil. taeil keeps jihoon company at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> i literally woke up at 3am to write this. pretty sure it's bc i fell asleep to their cover of why don't you know, but anyways...

they don't talk about it. ever. this is why jihoon gets so upset; so worked up.

when jihoon hears the creek of someone walking through the hallway and hears the sound of his door opening at night he doesn't need to look to know who it is. it's the same person every few weeks, the same person it's been for years.

jihoon shivers slightly, feeling cold air on his arms as taeil drags off the warm blanket to slip in. the elder man fits himself on top of jihoon and without saying anything (never much of anything is said anyways) he gently presses his lips to the skin of jihoon's neck.

though it doesn’t show, jihoon is annoyed. it's not like he doesn't like being intimate with taeil,      that's not the problem at all. jihoon’s worries are caused because of the lack of communication. he wants to talk about it, wants it to be more than the two of them getting off. jihoon doesn’t understand their private relationship, because every time he tries to talk about it the elder will change subjects or ignore his questioning entirely. 

as taeil drags his hand into jihoon's loose pyjama pants, jihoon pushes his troubled thoughts away and sighs at the elders touch, bringing his hand up to cup taeil’s cheek.

jihoon watches as taeil touches him, firm strokes and quick movements accompanied by an expression of determination. the younger man is fully hard and panting slightly, head dipping down to rest in the crook or taeil's neck. as the hand in his trousers quickens it's pace jihoon picks up his head and places a quick kiss to taeil's cheek, causing taeil's hand movement to falter momentarily. it's always little intimate things that makes the elder man flustered and out of focus. taeil shifts his gaze towards jihoon and the two lock eyes.

 "touch me." taeil whispered, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

jihoon's warm hands move across tattooed muscular skin and a light sheen of sweat blankets over taeil as he continues working his hand up and down on the younger's length.  jihoon sucks on taeil’s tongue humming around it, making taeil’s heart race in anticipation. before jihoon has the chance to cum taeil stops all movement of his hand, gripping strongly around the base of jihoon's dick.

 "no, not yet, ok? inside today?" he asks, leaning up to lick and nibble at jihoon's jaw. the younger just nods his head and taeil takes a minute to climb off of jihoon's lap to blindly find a bottle of lube in the nearby night stand.

preparation was more intimate and slow than taeil would have liked, but jihoon isn't giving in to the elders demands of _'faster jihoonie, faster_ '.

three of jihoon's lubed fingers work into taeil curling and searching for that spot, trying to make those explicit sounds come out of his hyung. “you’re sexy when you get desperate.” jihoon mumbled before adding a forth finger. jihoon’s attempt’s of scissoring his fingers make taeil’s grip on jihoon's biceps to tighten, nails digging into pale skin.

 the younger man looks up catching taeil's eyes looking for signs of pain, and slows down his movement waiting for the elder to adjust further and only with the nod of taeil's head does he continue, slowly stretching and prodding inside of him with skilled movement.

 "ok _, fuck_ , stop." taeil breathes out and jihoon slowly pulls his fingers out from the ring of muscles.

jihoon twists to clean his hand from the gel on nearby tissue, and taeil steadies himself with his right arm draped over jihoon's shoulder as he slicks jihoon's length up with more lube.

pleased with his work, taeil tosses aside the bottle of lube and directs jihoon's cock to his opening. slowly and carefully he drops himself down, lower and lower until jihoon's cock is half way inside of him. jihoon pushes his hips up to meet taeil halfway, and a quiet breathy moan escapes from the elder mans lips.

 once fully buried inside, jihoon brings his hand to taeil's face and pulls him in for a slow and intimate kiss. tongues lazily slide against each other, wet and slow. jihoon sucks taeil's bottom lip in between his own lips, nibbling lightly on the soft skin. jihoon pulls away first as taeil lifts off of his dick completely only to drop back down, slowly circling his hips down in the process.

 jihoon’s nails slightly drag down taeil's inked back as taeil works himself on the younger's cock. jihoon’s large hands settle low, fingers pressing into the light dips of the elders back dimples.

taeil’s legs start getting tired after bouncing and circling himself down on jihoon's dick which jihoon can tell by the elders slower sluggish movements. jihoon stills taeil with his hands on the elder’s thigh and pulls out, pushing at taeil's chest wordlessly telling him to lie on his back.

strong thighs are wrapped around jihoon's waist as he pushes back into taeil. the elder's breath hitches at being filled again and jihoon links one of his hands together with the elder's before finding a rhythm that’ll get both of them off.

taeil comes fast with the change of their position, back arched and jihoon’s hand pumping him in time with his thrusts. the younger man untangles his linked fingers out from taeil's, putting the elders small hand to his back as he quickens his pace searching for his own release. with stuttering hips and taeil's soft encouraging "cum for me." jihoon releases inside of the elder man.

jihoon pulls out and drops down resting his head on the smaller mans chest, taeil’s dull nails lightly tracing down his back as he lays catching his breath.

they lay embraced in each other’s arms for a little while before the settling cum get annoying. jihoon reaches for some tissues on the nearby table and cleans up taeil and then himself. when done, jihoon hovers with his elbows on either side of taeil's head to kiss him. softly he moves his lips over the elders and when he's content he stops. "thank you." he mumbles and plops himself to the side curling around taeil and drifts off to sleep.

once jihoon is knocked out and snoring lightly taeil is ready to go to his own room. he quietly untangles himself out from the younger long limbs and makes sure to tuck jihoon in once he's out from the covers. taeil pushes the bleached hair away from jihoon's forehead and leans down to kiss it. he leaves the room but not before glancing back at the sleeping bundle on the bed, smiling fondly at the soft snores that can be heard.


End file.
